flying together flock forever
by naralightning
Summary: Lightning and her flock of five run into Max and old relationships unfold and as the two flocks uncover old connections.And freinds and family unite.


_**Intro**_

"_**Get her! Get her" The yells of the people in the white lab coats. They watched as a winged figure freed two others and flew out of the large window.**_

"_**Noooo! Get those kids." Called a scientist. They watched as five pairs of wings flew to victory **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

"_**Lightning are we almost there?" A small voice next to me asked. I looked into the azure eyes of the 8 year old next to me and smiled. **_

"_**Don't worry Whirl, we are almost there" I replied. I reached out and patted Whirlpool on the shoulder. Her shoulder length hair blew around her face in blonde ringlets. She had nine foot long wings that were edged in blue.**_

"_**Hey guys look the Statue of Liberty" Flame cried from above us. Sure enough just to our right was the statue of liberty. **_

"_**Light, let's go take a look. Please?" Ice begged. I looked over to my right at the statue then to the 10 year old boy on my left, then at the two figures above me and back to Whirlpool on my lower right. I saw the eager looks on their faces and my heart melted.**_

"_**Follow me" I told them as I turned to the right. **_

"_**Yay" Storm said. I glanced over at her. She was smiling a wide grin. I smiled back. Storm was my 12 year old little sister. I do have to admit we do look quite a bit alike. Storm has hazel – jade eyes and thick dark brown hair that was pulled in a braid down her back. Ice had silver - blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Storm had deep brown and tan spotted wings edged in gold and white. Ice had whitish-blue wings edged with cream. I felt something soft and warm brushed my wing. I look over to see Flame smiling as he fell in rhythm with my wings. I smiled back and my heart melted as I fell captive into his emerald eyes. He had black hair that was styled short. His red 17 foot wings caught the sun making the orange and yellow designs look like a real fire. He flashed me a smile. **_

_**"Light how much money do we have?" Storm asked me. She gave a smile as I looked at her suspiciously.**_

"_**A lot, why? I asked cautiously.**_

"_**There is a sign that says for five dollars you get a makeover and you can choose 7 outfits." Storm pointed to the sign. "Can we go? Please? Think Light, clean clothes."**_

"_**Fine we can go." I gave in. Soon we landed and entered a building. Our wings were retracted into our backs. Whirlpools, ice and Storms wings all shrunk to 2 feet wide and lay smooth against their back, while Mine and flames folded into tattoos on our upper backs. We gave the receptionist 5 bucks and sat in the waiting room. Luckily we were the only ones. Whirlpool was the first one to go. After about ten minutes another person got Ice. Ice went in. About 20 minutes later Whirlpool came out. Her golden ringlets rimmed her face and her eyes shone. She was wearing a dress with a black and light blue top and a blue plaid skirt. Black Mary Janes was on her feet. And a blue ribbon pulled two thin little braids into a halo around her head. Little blue earrings and a silver necklace with a blue heart pendant was round her neck. She had a blue and white shoulder backpack. Ice came out, just as Storm was called in. Ice's hair was short and no longer fell over his eyes. He wore a blue and white t – shirt with jeans and a blue zip up sweater. Flame was called in soon. He came out with storm on his heels. Flame wore a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket with the red Japanese element of fire. He wore white and red sneakers. His black hair was shorter. But his emerald eyes still shone. Storm's brown hair had been cut to waves that fell just below her shoulders. She wore skinny jeans, 3" wedged heels and a lavender spaghetti top with jean jacket with a violet on the back. I could tell she was wearing makeup. She smiled at me as I went into the room. Twenty minutes later I looked in to the mirror and smiled. I wore an orange spaghetti top and a leather top jacket with a electric Japanese symbol on the back. I wore 5" knee high boots and finger less gloves. 7 other outfits in my knapsack and a complete makeup line. I walked out. The tails of the long coat I wore flapped behind me as my flock and I walked into the sun. Then I felt something hit my back.  
**_


End file.
